The present invention is related to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for scaling in a data processing system.
Data processing systems often include one or more data detector circuits and data decoder circuits. The output of each of the circuits may be fed to another of the circuits for additional processing. In some cases, the additional processing does not converge on a desired result, and in some cases may diverge from a desired result. In such cases, data processing performance may be dramatically reduced.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.